User talk:ZoshiX
This Page Has an Archive. User Talk:ZoshiX/Archive Spikebound Spikebound is who that posesed Earthbound.I adopting she, so I will train it.Also:Earthbound was the ryu.Spikebound look like that::-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 23:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) If Poisonshot want, I give she to Poisonshot.:-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 23:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) 100% sure.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 23:41, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm thinking of plot shmit here. It takes time to incorporate whether I want something to be a RYU or not and fit it in with my plotline. You people insisting that something is a RYU isn't helping me out. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 00:49, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Question Shouldn't Maestra's cured form be on your profile instead of the older version? DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm still waiting for the missing eye graft. ZoshiXProfileTalk 01:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Err, she has one. :/ DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:31, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Better picture: .User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:11, May 6, 2011 (UTC) RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEE Nobody's listening to me. New rules: PETS THAT HAVE BEEN POSTED WITHING 24 HOURS CANNOT BE ADOPTED UNTIL THE NEXT DAY. ANYONE WHO CLAIMS THAT HE/SHE/HIS/HER PET IS A RYU WILL BE IGNORED AND THE COMMENT WILL BE DELETED. REPEATED IGNORANCE OF THE "LEAVE MESSAGE" BUTTON WILL RESULT IN A BAN. YOU MAY ONLY ADOPT TWO PETS PER WEEK. A PET MUST BE AT LEAST ONE MONTH OLD BEFORE IT CAN BREED. Post these somewhere so that people can see them, could you? Thanks. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Spam Removed. I'm about to Block PS again for spamming. Fucking idiot. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:22, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Breeding OK, I'll allow Diamean to breed with Beezis. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 03:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Breedery Idea Is it possible for two pets to breed multiple times for different results and multiple children? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:47, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Why yes! Nobody has ever asked. As far as different children, there wont be a lot of variation, but heads and coloring could be different. ZoshiXProfileTalk 20:51, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Explanations. Go to PS's talk page. I explain everything about what I done and why I did it. Be sure to tell LD, HGD, and I247. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:27, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... My computer's slow and I can't incorporate these new pets into the Adoption Center. When you have the time, could you? * Pop Seed (M), Unspecified Stats, Will hatch into "Popcones" if placed in the Breeding Center's Incubator (Just say that you have one) * Luminous (F), Cyan Pentagon Roller * Mobius (M/F/M), Green/Purple Roundheads on a Wheel Abomination (lol), Both males are constantly fighting and bickering over the right to breed with the female. Unknown to them, the female is infertile... * Ambient (M), Green-ish Roundhead Roller, Brother of Ceramics * Ceramics (F), Blue Roundhead Walker, Sister of Ambient * Cipes (M), Tan Big Die Ball, Six personalities * Derse (M), Purple Mutated Roundhead(s) Wrecker, Credit to A. Hussie And MOAR! * Oh my. Who is this spooky fellow? This is Erroar (M)! He is a genetically-created Roundhead that has been detatched from his body. Poor thing. He is unspecied. * Longing (F) is longing indeed. She waits for the right person ever-so patiently in the desert of tears. Until, of course, we relocate her to the Adoption Center, which will commence at your request. She is a Pink Smiley Cactus. Or would it be a Pink Frowning Cactus? * Why, it's Nath (M)! He is a heartless Cyan Bec Giant who roams the high mountains in an uncharted SR area. He will be relocated on request. * Tragedy (F) is a Gray Heart Wheel. That's really all there is to say besides the fact that her heart is broken. Physically, anyway. She's just fine! * Oh, look! It's Leep and Leep (MM)! They are the best friends anyone will ever know. And such nice hats also! Which one is Leep? Which one is Leep? How preposterous! They are identical and conjoined. Even their names are the same! They are Green Box Aliens. Thanks! LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 03:19, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :I think Leep and Leep looks more yellow than green. 06:28, May 9, 2011 (UTC) : :And also, Longing looks more red than pink. Nath looks cyan. Ambient looks yellow. Luminous looks white. But it might be my computer. 06:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Longing and Leep and Leep share the color schemes of other pets/ SR enemies, so I kept the colors. Nath is Cyan; I'm still getting used to the separation between that and Blue. Ambient is a Yellow that fades into a Green, so I left it as "Green-ish". Luminous is a light Cyan color. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:44, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :::N/M! It was uploaded by someone already. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 23:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh my... Klory not in my house!This was 9 day that klory not here.Hum... AHHHHH!JEDI ATTACK YOUR HOUSE.VEATRICE HAS BEEN KIDNAPED.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I founded klory... ...I take him... ...and it with Veatrice!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:41, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Voir votre page de discussion (Poisonshot). ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:46, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Animation I've made the animation you asked for. Here is it: Also, I made it transparent. 12:30, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Why did you use the angry face? ZoshiXProfileTalk 11:31, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Probably a mistake. I can change it if you want. 15:52, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I've changed it now. 16:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You got the Job! You are now the Art Teacher for the next kindergarten 2 class. After Blasty and Gladus' baby hatched Can I take care of your breedings too? I know, it sounds BLUH BLUH DUMB DUMB. 12:37, May 11, 2011 (UTC) F/CK DMS WANT BAN LUDICRINE AND REMOVE HIS ADMIN STATUS.IF IT DO THAT, THE WHOLE PET ADOPTATION EXPLODE.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:07, May 12, 2011 (UTC) POISONSHOT I have given Poisonshot the job to be an archeologist. But he is creating the rules and try to ban me. Please do something. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page Category:User Templates 11:37, May 12, 2011 (UTC) if this is something you created then PS does not have the rights to ban you. ZoshiXProfileTalk 11:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) You're right. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page Category:User Templates 11:44, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I not say I ban you, I just say I will warn Admin.Also:I was before thinging Admin have created the page.And right, all admin should be Mains Scientist and not you TFM!You claim probabely that you the Wiki Creator and you thing you bureaucrat TFM?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) That is my page. So I am the main whatever I want. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page Category:User Templates 12:06, May 12, 2011 (UTC)